There's Hope
by vampeyy
Summary: Trina. Everyone, well almost everyone, finds her utterly annoying and untalented. She can't do anything right. At least, that's what they think. There is more to Trina that only Cat can see. But can Cat help Trina before she does anything harmful?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey! New story. I hope you all enjoy it. That's really all I can for now. Again, enjoy.**

* * *

****-Trina's point of view-

Okay, so what if I act superior to my younger sister? Besides, I _am _older, therefore, I have more authority. At least, that what I have to tell myself every day. And today is was no different. I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth when Tori walked in. I could hear her complaining about me taking forever in the bathroom. Not like we have more or anything.

"Trina! Hurry up! I need to take a shower." She was whining and rapidly knocking on the door.

I stopped brushing to answer "My teeth gotta be clean! Boys will be flocking over me today, I know it." I continued to brush, and spat.

"Yeah, no matter how clean your teeth are, no one will want to kiss you." Ouch.

The pain returned. I would never tell anyone, but personally, I hated to be insulted. Growing up, I was always talented, but Tori would always out shine me. My parents paid more attention to her than they ever did to me. It came to the point where they were pretty much degrading me for trying to be noticed. That's the whole reason I auditioned for Hollywood Art's in the first place. It gave me something Tori didn't have. I thought my parents would see I have talent and maybe they would at least give some recognition. It didn't work though. The same time I got in, Tori won some award in school. Outshined again. I pushed and pushed for them to take notice of my talent. That never happened, so I just gave up. It wasn't worth it so I gave up. Tori won. I was the untalented one and she was the rising star.

But, it's not like I hate my sister. No, I couldn't. She means a lot to me, I just don't like being put down. Okay, it's a secret I never told anyone, but I knew I was allergic to the Chinese herb gargle. I saw how Andre and Tori looked at me when I sang and how I dressed. It was all part of the plan. Tori didn't belong at that normal public school. Her talent was extreme and amazing. No one could see the full existent of it, not even Tori. She would never perform unless forced to.

I learned to put myself down, I got used to it. I don't like it, and that's why I act the way I do.

When I finished with my teeth, I opened the door and gave a look of annoyance to Tori. "All done." I walked off without another word. I was all ready for school, but I had to wait for Tori, so I went downstairs to lay on the couch. I started singing, and my dad walked by and rolled his eyes.

"Trina what are you doing?"

"Singing." I smiled, but it faded. "Don't you like it? Isnt it better than Tori."

He opened his mouth and didn't speak at first. When he did, all he said was "No" and walked off. Nothing else was expected.

I took my phone from my pocket and started playing music for the next twenty minutes until Tori came downstairs. "Come on Trina." She went to the door and left me behind. Taking my keys, I walked to my car. We went into the car, and silently took our five minute drive to school. "Trina drive slower, you're going to kill us!"

I ignored her and drove quicker, and sloppier. Not like I was going to crash or anything.

When we got to school, Tori rushed out of the car and into the building yelling "I'm free! I'm free!"

I took my time to walk in. Not like I needed to be anywhere soon. Lane greeted me at the door. "Trina, I need to talk to you." Great, not good. There was nothing I had to say, so he pulled me to his office and spoke. "Trina, your play, 'The Winner' can't be put on here. It has no real talent or anything really worth putting on in it."

_Failure. No talent. You don't deserve this school._ Words from many students rang through my head. I didn't stay long in Lane's office_. It has no real talent or anything really worth putting on in it._ I resent that, but I had no power over that. I stormed through the hallways and bumped into Cat.

She looked at me in shock and squeaked. "Sorry Trina. Are you okay?" Cat looked sad all of the sudden. "You look upset."

I ignored the red haired girl and kept walking. I was too angry to talk to the perky short girl. Making my way to the English room, I threw my backpack on the ground and moaned. "So upset." Rolling my eyes, I looked around. My mind drifted and started thinking…

_Trina stop. Trina stop singing. Just promise you move away for college. I don't care what you do, just don't sing. How did you even get in this school?_

People normally didn't like anything I did, but at least they knew who I was. Better than being the girl that no one remembers, right? Even if it costs me friends. _N_o _one likes you._ Oh that's my favorite. Jade West. The meanest girl in school. She said that to me a lot. So I drag her friend everywhere just to annoy her. Besides, Cat doesn't ever seem to mind. She keeps good company too. The red haired girl never complained or talked bad about me. It wasn't in her nature I guess. I guess, even though we weren't that close, Cat was the closest I had to a friend.

"Trina." Speaking of the shorty. Cat was sitting next to me with her wide brown eyes staring at me. "Are you sure you're okay? What happened?"

I sighed. No one else was in the classroom, so I might as well be nice. "My play idea was turned down. It was really good too! I swear!"

Cat looked down. "Oh… What's it about?" She smiled, and I could tell she was very interested.

Maybe I have one friend…

_Why would anyone want to be your friend?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for such a long pause between chapters! Right after the first chapter, my computer crashed, and then when it got fixed, I didn't have much time near the computer to work on most of my stories. But I promise to have more coming out soon. But, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, and I again apologize.**

* * *

-Cat's point of view-

I listened to Trina as she poured her heart out to me. How she was always second best to Tori no matter what, how she loved her sister and would do anything, and how she was always degraded. It's one of those stories no one wants to hear, and you can only imagine the pain that person would go through. I wasn't quite sure what to tell Trina after hearing everything. I could see why people wouldn't believe her, but the way she spoke, and her facial expressions could not be any more real. Besides, I've seen Trina dance, sing, and act very well before, but no one ever noticed.

I haven't been THAT close to Trina before, but I always liked her. She never treated me poorly and she and I had fun when I was around her. But, I really didn't know what I could say to her that would help. "Trina..I…I don't know what to say that is just terrible. I don't see how anyone could treat you like that. I.." Before I could get anymore words out of my mouth, the bell ring. "I have to go. I'll talk to you at lunch okay?" I gave her a smile, hugged the elder Vega sister, and skipped off.

The first class I had was Sikowitz. When I entered the classroom, people were already on stage. I took the empty seat next to Jade. The dark haired girl looked at me. I could tell she was questioning me, but I didn't say anything. I couldn't help but think of the different things that Trina had told me. All the names people called her. I mean, I understand that pain, it happened to me. Not as much anymore, but I still hate it. Talentless stupid child. How could anyone tell someone that? How has Trina dealt with it for so long? And the biggest question I had…how much about this does Tori know? She talks bad about Trina a lot, but it never seemed that bad…

She shouldn't treat someone bad like that. Yes, at times Trina can be a little much, but she is the reason why Tori was in the school. That was probably the only happy part of what Trina told me.

"Cat." Jade's voice sent chills down my spine. I don't know why, but I was a bit out of it.

"Yes?" I smiled, and blinked innocently.

The green eyed girl glared at me. "Why were you with Trina before?" It was odd that jade wanted to know.

"She looked sad, and I wanted to cheer her up a little." I shrugged and turned away from Jade. She didn't need to know anything else. Jade doesn't like Trina, I get that, so she doesn't need to know anything else.

I could hear Jade let out an sound of annoyance, but I wouldn't let her get to me. My mind trailed back to some of the things Trina said. She said how she wanted to leave the school at times, but she knew she'd get eaten alive at a normal school. I didn't know if that was true or not, but I didn't want her to find out at anytime. I think Trina just needs a stuffed animal, or a pet. One that is loyal to her, and her alone. She wouldn't have that loneliness at school anymore. Maybe I should tell her that during lunch.

I really was not into the lesson so when I was called up, it took a few times before I realized what was going on. I hopped up and went forward. Sikowitz looked at me, and the other two people on stage, Jade and this guy, Kyle. "You three are stranded on a desert island and need to find a source of food, water, and shelter." He paused to drink from his coconut and looked at us three. "The twist is, one of you must be the food." Before any of us her say anything he yelled "ACTION!"

We all walked around as if confused. Kyle was the first to speak up. "Guys, how are we going to survived?"

Jaded looked around. "Well, we obviously need food, and water. But it's almost sunset, so we really do much tonight, except shelter."

"But I'm _huuuuuungry._" I frowned and pointed at my tummy.

Jade but her arm on my shoulder. "We can't eat anything right now. We must get shelter."

"But I want food now!"

Kyle spoke up this time. "Then eat your own hand!" The words were so bitter. His eyes looked full of hatred.

I looked down and walked away from him. "If I can't eat I'm going to sleep." I walked around and pretended I found a place to sleep. "This spot looked good." I went on the floor and pretended to sleep.

Jade and Kyle continued on. Jade spoke up first. "You know I'm kind of hungry too." She sounded a bit desperate.

I could hear Kyle shifting in his spot. 'well you know. I have a lighter…there is a way we could eat right now."

"You don't mean…"

"But I do." I could hear footsteps coming closer. "It's not like either of us like her that much. Even if we got rescued, she wouldn't be missed. She's annoying anyway."

I could feel a pain in my stomach form. They way Kyle was talking about me was the way people talked about Trina all the time. It wasn't a good feeling. It made me feel useless.

There was a long pause. "Fine. But how are we going to eat her?" There was reluctance in Jade's voice.

"Well, we could cook her, but you know…let's eat her like zombies. Just rip off the flesh and all." I've never heard Kyle sound so dark before. It was strange. I knew he never liked me all that much, but I could only hope he wasn't using his own feelings about me.

I could feel someone grab my arm. "Fine. But we never tell anyone. Grab her neck."

Soon Kyle had my neck and he turned it to the side as if to break it. Then I could feel Jade bite into my arm. I could hear Jade let out a fake 'mmm' sound. "You know, you're right. This was a good idea." Again, Jade bit my arm. "I guess she has some worth. I mean she is filling our stomachs now."

Kyle only answered, "Yeah, that's about it though. She's a freaking loser, she got what she deserved. Actually, this is too good for her."

At that point I had enough. I could only think about Trina. The way Kyle was talking made it sound like I was being treated like her. I show up and started screaming. "SHUT UP!"

If Trina was to kill herself, I could see why if that's how she was always treated. Something inside me started making sense of what was happening. I was asking the wrong questions before. The real question was far more important. Is Trina thinking about killing herself?


	3. Chapter 3

-Trina's point of view-

English is a very boring class. Sitting through it every day, week after week, month after month, year after year, century…okay that's a bit much, but still. Anyway, I had to deal with the class for about ten minutes before Cat ran in.

I watched as she ran into the class and declared "Lane needs Trina. Right now. Now. Right now! No time for questions gotta pee!" She was talking so fast, the teacher couldn't even process what happened. Before she could even say anything, Cat grabbed my hand and ran out. It almost felt like the pulled my arm off she yanked it so hard.

"Cat, what's going on?" I was only able to speak when she dragged me into the bathroom and let go. She didn't say anything, she just lunged forward and hugged me. I could hear her start sniffing, and could tell she was crying. "What is going on Cat? Why are you crying?" I was confused, but I put my arms around her. She was my friend, right? And that's what you do when a friend is crying…right?

_Ha, like you would know what it's like to have a friend._

Cat pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Don't do anything to yourself. Don't kill yourself ever. Got it? I don't want you to die. You're a wonderful person Trina."

"What else happened?" There was no way she was crying because she was worried about me. There had to be something else.

She shook her head. "I know that feeling that no one likes you. Just don't do anything. Some people are just stupid. There are people that love you Trina. You might not be able to find them, but they are out there. So promise me."

_Ha. She's lying. Why would anyone care if you died?_

I hesitated, and Cat knew it. "I..I promise."

She looked at me, clearly concerned. "Trina." Her voice was so demanding.

"Cat." I was mimicking her. "I promised you, and that's all you need." I wanted to change the subject. "Wait, I thought you said you wouldn't talk to me until lunch."

"Well I changed my mind Trina." Cat frowned and grabbed my hand. "I want you to be happy. Okay? And if no one else will listen, I will. And I will spend as much time as I can with you because no one needs to have the pain of loneliness."

It was weird hearing someone say stuff like that to me. I'm just so used to the normal 'you're an untalented human that doesn't deserve anything in life.' "Cat, please stop. I don't mean to be negative, but please stop. I don't want to hear it."

"But…" The red haired girl looked down.

"Please stop Cat. I know you only mean well, but I really don't want you wasting your time on me. It's not worth it." I sighed and pulled my hand away from hers.

Suddenly Cat frowned at me and in a very phony sounding voice yelled "FINE. JUST FORGET IT. I TRY BEING NICE, BUT CLEARLY YOU DON'T WANT IT!" She stormed out of the bathroom, leaving me alone.

I felt bad, so I went to go after her. When I walked out, I saw a tall guy talking to Cat. He had dirty blonde hair that was short and eyes that were very blue from what I could tell. He was a year younger, but I didn't know his name. He was walking towards Cat as he spoke, and at first it seemed harmless. Then he pushed Cat back, making her fall. Before I knew it, I was over there helping Cat up.

"What's your problem?!" I knew you could hear the annoyance in my voice. Which was good, I didn't like this guy.

_Not like he would like you. No guy would. Just give up._

He looked at me, then back at Cat. "What, is this your girlfriend Cat? How cute, you were able to get the most unpopular girl at school. I guess that was a tough job on its own." Taking a pause, he gave an evil grin. "Come on Cat. You should be back in class. Besides, Sikowitz did tell me to get you." The boy waited for Cat to say something, but she didn't, she just kept looking down. Taking his hand, the boy tilted Cat's head up.

I tried pushing him back, but the boy didn't budge. "Why are you picking on Cat?"

"Why are you still here? I'm here to take Cat back to class." He turned back to Cat. "What? Have nothing to say? Cat go your tongue?" He laughed at his own joke.

"Shut up Kyle." I could barely hear Cat whisper the words.

"Shut up? No I won't." Again he pushed Cat back, but this time he also punched her in the face. "Now get back to class you worthless loser."

At this point, I was in anger mode. I just swung my right arm in Kyle's direction, slamming it straight in his noise. The force knocked him down. When he was on the ground I kicked him as hard as I could in the groin. "Back. Off. Of. Cat." I spat the words out, then turned to Cat. "Are you okay?"

Her hands were on her face. She turned away when I tried looking. I figured she was mad at me.

"What the heck?" I turned to see Jade peeking around the corner. She looked from Kyle, to Cat, to me. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. He," I pointed to Kyle. "was picking on Cat. Then he punched her in the face."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Cat, Sikowitz wants you back in class. And _you_," she was talking about me, "go away. No one likes you."

Ouch. Back to the 'everyone hates Trina Vega, the loser older Vega.' Or as most would say, 'Tori's annoying older sister.'

I put m hand on Cat's shoulder. "I will talk to you later, since _someone_ doesn't want me here." I walked off, trying to hold back my emotions. Of course it was hard, but I've been doing it for years.

_See, nobody likes you, you loser._


	4. Chapter 4

-Cat's point of view-

I turned to watch Trina walk off. I felt really bad for yelling at her before. However, I was too busy fighting the pain in my face to do anything. Kyle was a real jerk. I never did anything to him, but he treated me like dirt. I wiped my eyes when they started watering up. How could people be so mean? And for no reason?

Jade walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. "We have to get to class." Her voice was so full of hatred. "Come on Kyle, get off the ground."

The walk back to Sikowitz class seemed like it took forever. When we enter the class, everyone turned to us.

Andre smiled and called out "Hey look! They found their way off the island!"

Jade rolled her eyes and sat down. I took my seat, and I didn't even pay attention to what Kyle did, I didn't even know if he was in the classroom or not.

Sikowitz looked at the time before speaking up. "Okay, so now that we are all back…drive by exercise, you are all angry cows." I guess Kyle was back.

I immediately hopped out of my seat before anyone had time to and called out in anger "I knew he never milked me!"

Everyone just stared at me, and I could hear some people laugh. But, oh of course, Kyle had something smart today. "What the heck? You are so dumb!"

Everyone turned their attention from me to Kyle, the guy that loved being mean. His comments really hurt a lot…

"Now Kyle, Cat is doing exactly what I said to do. An angry cow would be mad if the farmer never milked them, but he milked the other cows…for example.." Sikowitz looked down at his hand and held up the coconut in it. "Take this coconut. Now imagine there was another coconut, but I one wanted to drink the milk from this one. How do you thing the other coconut would feel? Knowing it's second best to this coconut. What? Is it not good enough? What did it do wrong?! WHY WON'T I DRINK THE MILK FROM THAT COCONUT?! HOW COME IT GETS TO ROT AND THE OTHER ONE GETS THE CHANCE TO HELP SOMEONE OUT?!" He was getting so caught up in the coconut drama, it was so silly, I could help but laugh. When I laughed, I grabbed my hair and started playing with it. All of the sudden, Sikowitz went to the podium on the other side of him and grabbed a coconut from the bottom of it. ""Don't worry, I'll drink your milk too. There is nothing wrong with you."

At this point everyone was just staring at Sikowitz. I turned to Kyle and smiled. I had someone on my side. "See Kyle, I'm not dumb. I'm not dumb at all."

He sneered and spoke up. "Yeah you really are. Compared to…let's say… Jade, you're like a goldfish. Only able to remember things for about five seconds."

"It's longer than you can remember things." My voice lowered. I was getting tired of his insults. I wanted to cry so bad, but I knew that was what Kyle wanted. I heard a few people go 'ooohhhhhh' at what I said.

Kyle stood up and walked over to me until he was a few inches away. He was almost a foot taller than me, so in an effort to be eye to eye, I stood on my toes. "Do you really want to get in a fight with me? You're just going to lose in the end. Go crying home to your mommy. Or maybe your girlfriend. Since that's what you liked to do."

Everyone, except Sikowitz, who was too busy apologizing to his coconut, was really into the fight. Jade looked confused.

"Girlfriend?" I think she thought he was talking about her.

"Yeah, that girl with no talent." He took a pause. "What Cat didn't tell you?"

I heard Tori from her spot ask "Trina?"

"Shut up Kyle." My voice was really soft.

He shook his head. "Why should I? What are you going to do? You're afraid of me!" Kyle looked at Sikowtiz, who was still talking to his coconut, then h e looked back at me. "Look, your girlfriend isn't here you protect you now? What are you going to do about?"

Tori moved forward. "Leave her along Kyle. You know nothing about Cat. She is talented, and a very kind, sweet person." Oh so Tori could be nice to me, but not her own sister.

"You don't need to be involved in this Tori. This ain't your concern."

This time Jade got up and walked over. "You lay another finger on Cat, I'll stab your eyes out."

Jade's words made Kyle step back, but he still had that twisted grin on his face. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything to Cat. And even if I did, you weren't there." Taking another step back Kyle added "Besides why are you protecting Cat? She obviously doesn't like you, or else she wouldn't be dating that other girl."

Okay I had had enough. "SHUT UP KYLE! I am not dating Trina, she is my friend. Something you will never understand because you are a jerk that loves laughing at people's pain. But let me tell you something, many people don't like Trina, and you may not like me, but I have something you will never have. Someone who cares." My voice was so shaky because I was so infuriated.

Robbie's jaw dropped. "Cat!"

I turned to him and gave a weak smile. "Whaty?" Of course I was hurting inside. The smile was fake, but the pain I felt was real. Like someone ripped my heart out. I never did anything wrong, but I felt bad for the things I said. I know how it feels to feel like your worthless, but even though Kyle was being mean, he didn't need to be treated like that.

I didn't want anyone to be treated in a negative way.

Kyle obviously didn't liked being served what he dished out, because he grabbed a chair and folded it as he looked at Jade and smiled. I didn't get what was happening at first, until I saw a chair coming into my face.

I don't really remember what happened next. All I remember was the blasting pain in my face. I was on the floor and crowded by people. I sat up and put my hand on my face. "Wh…what happened?"

Beck, who was kneeling next to me spoke in an emotionless voice. 'Kyle hit you in the head with a chair, so he was sent to Lane's office." Funny how no one ever goes to the principal.

"My face hurts…" So do my feelings, but I didn't want to say anything else in fear of someone else saying something mean.

I honestly cannot figure out how Trina puts up with stuff like this.

Ouch…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the delay on this chapter, I started writing it a few weeks ago but never finished. However, I have to bring up, after this week, I won't be around a computer much to write often. So expect delays on each chapter. I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Or not, your choice)**

**=) ?**

* * *

-Trina's point of view-

News travels around school fast. It only took about ten minutes before I found out, and when I did, I ran out of my class to see for myself. Everyone in Sikowitz' class was gathers around my short red haired friend. Cat's hand was to her head, which, I wasn't one hundred percent sure, but it looked like it was swollen. I placed my hand of the door handle and sighed before opening it.

As if I was the one that had wacked Cat in the head, I got a lot of weird glances thrown at me. Of course, I'm used to people looking at me funny, you know, since they don't like me, but this look was different.

When Tori noticed my presents, she stood up from her spot next to Cat and walked over to me. "What are you doing here Trina?" The bitterness in her voice, seriously, what did I do?

"I was checking on Cat. I heard what happened." I softly spoke. "She is my friend thank you very much."

Jade was the next to speak up. "No one likes you!" There was anger in her voice, the normal, but there seemed to be jealousy too. That was strange, but I knew there was no way she'd answer me, so I just ignored her and looked at Cat, who was conscious, but out of it.

I opened my mouth to say something, but there was a loud bang of the door being opened. The paramedics arrived. Good, Cat wouldn't be in the school anymore today. Everything became hectic, the paramedics were looking at Cat and asking questions, all the kids were talking, and I was still being looked at like public enemy number one. However, through all the chaos I did hear something about a boy. I figured it was Kyle, but I wasn't sure. Now I was certain.

This short haired guy was looking at me as he talked to the girl next to him. I swear he said "Her fault…I don't blame Kyle for hurting Cat if someone that annoying was involved."

Great, I'm being blamed for that dumb guy. Will it ever end?

_Well he does have a point…._

_Okay Trina, get yourself together. What do these people know? Nothing, who cares what they think?_ You do. I opened my mouth for no reason. No one was going to talk to me unless it was something to bring me down. So I just stood there, mouth opened, confused and looking like an idiot.

And that was how I stood for the next five minutes until the paramedics took Cat off in a stretcher. The red haired girl looked so fragile. When she was out of sight, everyone turned their attention on me. I could see the anger to the point I had a chill run down my spine. I didn't even do anything wrong…

"Trina, why are you here?" Sikowitz was the first person to break the silence.

"Like I told me sister, I heard Cat was hurt and I wanted to see what happened. Is that such a crime?" felt like I was on trial. Geez…

"Well get out!" Oh sweet Jade, oh so loving and compassionate. How I didn't care for her bitterness, at least not under the circumstances. She looked at me with death in her eyes.

I shook my head, really not for any particular reason. "What? Why should I don't that? I have as much of a right to know what happen to Cat as you do." And because I felt like annoying Jade, I took a seat in the closest chair.

"Cat doesn't need you in her life. Look what you didn't to her. Get out, you don't deserve to know what happens. You're a piece of crap." Okay, so I don't know who said that, some random kid I didn't know.

I shrugged, but I was dying inside. _Well you are a piece of crap._ "Whatever."

Sikowitz came over to me and started talking. "I know you must be curious, but Trina, you're going to need to go back to class, or you will be getting in trouble for ditching."

"So what? Class is almost over anyway, only about ten minutes left. Why should I leave?" I was going to be a brat. "Oh right, I'll get in trouble…and? V I get in trouble all the time, no one likes me, so why bother?"

"So go kill yourself, do the world a favor!"

"Rex!" I heard Robbie hit his puppet on the head.

Oh how I just love being told to kill myself.

"Rex you don't say things like that." Sikowitz turned to face Robbie and Rex.

"But it's true." Again, the always sweet Jade spoke up.

"Now Jade…"

I stood up, they were starting to annoy me. "You know what? I don't care anymore. I don't need this in my life." I stood up and stormed out of the classroom, fighting back any tears that wanted to come out.

_No one cares about you, so why do you do it? Kill yourself. Like Rex said, it will be a favor to the world._

I frowned and walked to my locker. I opened it up for no reason, but I pulled my phone from my pocket and stuck my hands in my locker and started up a text message to Cat. I knew she wouldn't read it for awhile, but it didn't really matter anyway. My fingers vigorously went across the touch screen as words started to form. I didn't finish the message until the bell rang.

When people started coming out of their classrooms, I hit the send button and shoved my phone back in my pocket and slammed the open locker shut. Then I headed towards the school doors. I didn't need to be here anymore. I had enough for one day. Maybe even a lifetime.

_It just takes a few seconds to left a knife pierce your heart. Then it's all over._


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear all, I am so very sorry this chapter is so very late. I've been so caught up in other things, I haven't given myself much time to write. Hopefully I can change that. I hop you enjoy this chapter, it is shorter but i really do enjoy it. Again I'm sorry for the lateness. =( But just a warning, if the next chapter is also delayed like this one, I'm sorry. After April this all should be changing, so defiantly expect more updates then for sure. =)  
Again, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

-Cat's point of view-

I don't remember much. I was in class, next thing I know, I'm in the hospital. It's six at night. What even happened? I don't know. The nurse said someone hit me upside the head with a chair. I have a terrible headache, so I guess that sounds about right. I still don't really understand, but I guess that will be okay. As long as I get better. As long as no one else is hurt.

_No one else. Someone else. Trina. Is she okay?_ I shot up from my hospital bed…a little too fast. I grabbed my head and took a deep breath. My phone. Where is my phone? I looked around and couldn't find it.

I was going to call out, but there was a knock on my door. Before I knew it, the door swung open and Jade was in the doorway. "Hi." Her voice almost seemed like there was supposed to be emotion, but I couldn't fine it.

"Where's my phone!?" I don't know why I thought she would know, but I needed help.

The dark haired girl looked around. She took a step forward and grabbed something off of the table. It was a bag with my stuff. "Here, it's probably in here." She tossed it at me and it landed near my feet.

"Thank you." I smiled and grabbed the bag. I thought there would be a response, but Jade didn't say anything. I started searching through the bad until I found my pink phone. When I did, I pulled it out and frowned. The battery was almost dead.

Jade took a seat in the empty red chair near the bed. "God this room is so ugly." It was a baby blue color. She rolled her eyes and continued talking. I'm going to admit, I wasn't too focused on her. "How do you feel?"

My face was turned to the lit screen of my phone. "Uh…head hurts, but I'll be fine. How are you?" I had a ton of messages. Some from Andre, Tori, Robbie, Sinjin….even people I didn't really know. They were all asking how I felt. How I was doing. I didn't care about them at the moment. I was too concerned with Trina.

"Unhappy. Oh before I forget, here." I heard Jade move to pull something from her pocket. I looked up to see her holding a small stuffed bunny. It was a dark purple color. She handed me the bunny.

There was a large grin on my face. "Thank you Jade!" I took a hold of the stuffed toy and smiled. I forgot about my phone. "It's so cute."

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, I just hope you feel better." She pulled out a pair of scissors from her other pocket and gave a dark smirk.

I could tell I gave a slight hesitation. Suddenly, I remembered my phone. "Oh yeah…" I picked it back up and started looking through the messages again. I heard Jade say something, but I had completely zoned her out without realizing it. I finally found what I was looking for. When I opened the message from Trina, I saw it was dated six hours ago. It was a long message and I knew immediately it wasn't a good thing. I started reading.

'Cat. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. What Kyle did has to be my fault. Everything is my fault. I'm tired of causing pain to people. It's really annoying. I told you I would try. I tried the best I could. Everyone has their breaking point though. I found mine today. Everything is my fault. I feel awful. Everyone will just be better off without me. They will go on with their lives as if nothing happened. They will smile and laugh and not this about that annoying older Vega sister that brought anger to many. I figured I should tell you before. At least I can get my final goodbye to you. I thank you Cat. I thank you for trying to see the good in me. It's not there though. I deserve all the crap I've gotten. I'm done though. There is no hope. Thank you for wanting to help me Cat. I just wish you didn't. You don't need to feel pain from this. You really don't. Remember to smile with that beautiful smile of yours. It's so perfect and sweet. You can really light up a room with it. Goodbye Cat. I hope you feel better though. I hope you recover great. Maybe in another life we can talk again. Maybe.'

The phone slipped out of my hands. Six hours ago. Six. That message was send. Six hours ago means that anything could have happened. Trina. What happened? "What the heck happened at school today?" My voice quietly let the words out in a whisper.

Jade stopped playing with her scissors. "What? Cat, are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Jade what happened to Trina?"


End file.
